cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Rebel Nations
Related Announcemetns *Declaration of Existence *The "We'll Fight For Your Rights" Accords (Protectorate with GRAN) *GRAN cancels protectorate *NATO Declaration of War on ARN, while only attacking Kingme093 and those that defend him *Kingme093 response to NATO *The Oceanic Alliance DoW on Kingme093 ~Preamble~ I (KingemO93) created Allied Rebel Nations (ARN) to restore Honor, Peace, and Equality back to the world of CN. ~Motto~ "Sometimes its Hell getting to Heaven" ~Allied Rebel Alliance Government~ Premier *I. Is the leader of Allied Rebel Nation (ARN). *II. Appoints the Vice Premier and the Councilmen. *III. Cannot be removed from power by any member of ARN. Vice Premier *I. Is the leader when the Premier is away. *II. Appoints the Deputy Bishop. *III. Can only be removed by the Premier. Deputy Bishop *I. Is the leader of the Bishops. *II. Appoints all of the Bishops. *III. Can only be removed from power by the Vice Premier. Defense Bishop *I. Leads our troops to war. *II. Places the members into their right platoon. *III. Decides what alliance to attack/not attack. *IV. Can only be removed from power by the Deputy Bishop. Finance Bishop *I. Sets up the Foreign/Interior Aids. *II. Helps set up the Inner/Outer alliance Trade Circles. *III. Helps members get Tech Deals. *IV. Can only be removed from power by the Deputy Bishop. Recruit Bishop *I. Makes Recruit Messages. *II. Is responsible for making sure no ZI'd or rough nations join the alliance. *III. Can only be removed from power by the Deputy Bishop. Education Bishop *I. Is responsible for the Teaching of the new members. *II. Will help Foreign Alliances with teaching and learning about CN. *III. The Education Bishop can only be removed from power by the Deputy Bishop. Diplomacy Bishop *I. Can make and break Treaties. *II. Responsible for making Foreign Embassies. *III. Can only be removed from power by the Deputy Bishop. Council *I. Appointed by the Premier. *II. Responsible for voting on bills and other legislation. *III. Can only be removed by the Premier. ~Foreign Affairs~ *I. All Foreign Affairs will be dealt with by the Member that opened Affairs with the consulting Nation/Alliance. *II. If a member Offends or Disrespects a Foreign Nation/Alliance they will be asked to make a public apology or be ZI'd and marked as a Rough Nation. *III. All Foreign Affairs and Foreign Embassies will be handled by the Diplomacy Bishop ~Aid~ *I. We will aid friend alliances that are in war. *II. We will send troops and money to members and alliances that are in wars they didn't start *III. All war aids don't have to be repaid unless that was in the aid request and offer. ~War~ *I. We are an Offensive Alliance. *II. We side with war but it is the last step we take. *III. If threatened we WILL NOT wait to be attacked! Tech Raiding *I. You can only Tech Raid if given a Tech Raid license. *II. You can only Tech Raid unaligned and unprotected nations *III. Tech Raid sanctions can be put against certain Nations and Alliances. ~Legislation Passing~ *I. Any legislation that has been submitted by a member must first be viewed and passed by the Premier and the Diplomacy Bishop. *II. If it makes it pass the Diplomacy Bishop and the Vice Premier then it goes to the Councilmen. *III. It will then be voted on by the Councilmen and it takes a 4/5 vote to pass it. *IV. If it doesn't make it pass the Premier, Diplomacy Bishop, and Councilmen it can be resubmitted one more time if 10 members accept it. ~Political Parties~ *I. All political parties will be able to change our War Preference, the way we Run the Alliance, and our policy on Tech Raiding. *II. Independent *III. Democrat *IV. Republican ~Joining The Alliance~ *I. You cannot be on any other alliance member list. *II. You must follow up on all the promises in your application. *III. You cannot be searching for shelter from attacking from another alliance. *IV. You don't have to be on Aqua but its preferred. *V. Your Alliance Affiliation must be set to "Allied Rebel Nations" ~Amendments~ *I. Any alliance member has the right to submit legislation. *II. All alliance member have the right to bear NUKEs.